ASN Great Movies
ASN was a Canadian TV channel, focusing mainly on news and local programming. The first is still. The second starts with a theater countdown to ASN logo. We crack through the word "GREAT" as the word "MOVIES" zooms in. The third starts with stars flying where the word "PRESENTATION" wipes in. Their fourth logo starts with an After Effect animation as the filmstrip filling the logo with the words "GREAT MOVIES". Everything is preceded by the bumper. Scare factor: Low for the first, second and third ones. The music may scare. None for the fourth ones. Just boring. Category:Scary Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Brown Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Green Logos Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2008 Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1987 Category:A Category:S Category:N Category:G Category:R Category:E Category:T Category:M Category:O Category:V Category:I Category:ASN Category:Great Category:Movies Category:Boring Logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Blue Puffle Category:Defunct Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that not scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Not scary logos Category:DEFUNCT Category:Stupid Category:2: With Loud Music, In a Thunderstorm, In a Tsunami, By a Tiger, By a Gorilla, By Electric, In Smoke, By a Killer Clown, By a Spider, By Smacking, By Zombies, By a Ghost, By Bats, By Boris, By Sufficating, Underground, By Pee Category:1: In a Black Hole, By a Guard, In a Lava Pit, In Heck, In Acid, By a Lion, By a Crocodile, By a Shark, By a Blue Whale, In Earrape, In Massive Waves, In an Avalanche, Ran Over, By Guns, Eating Flies, Eatin Eggshells, By a Scary Logo Category:GOANIMATE SHOWS: The Eric and Julie Show, Caillou Gets Grounded, Boris and the Big Call, Daisy Takes Over the Universe, Lily's Graduation, Rosie and the Werewolf, Boris's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Andre Watches Baby Shows, Caillou's Tea Party, Category:2: Boris and Elena Ground the Whole World, Rosie' Eats a Pizza, Rosie Gets Boris Trapped, The Eric and Julie Show 2, Come Eat at Doris's Famous Restaurant, Rosie Gets Ungrounded, Cody Gets 400 Years Off, If Daisy Was Grounded Forever. Category:3: Caillou and his Pet, Doris slaps Boris in the Butt, Lily Calls Cody Caca, Daisy Swears at Stephanie, Lily Gets Stephanie Grounded, Rosie Makes a Planet Called Rosieland, Daisy's Revenge on Rosie, Rosie Slaps Boris, If Lily Was Grounded Forever, Category:4: Rosie Hits Her Mom's Purse, Lily, Daisy, and Rosie Play Make a Cake, Boris Ruins Cailllou's Birthday, Daisy, Lily, and Rosie get Ungrounded, Caillou Graduates Forever, Doris DIes in a Black Hole, Cody and Stephanie Fight for the Trophy Boris Vomits. Category:5: Caillou Wears Nappies, Rosie's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Caillou and Rosie Get Fat, Stephanie Grounds the Entire Anderson Family, Daisy and Lily Get Fat, Boris Loses Weight. Rosie, Lily, and Daisy Get a Flu Shot, Rosie Poops in Boris's Face. Category:6: Rosie Hits Her Dog, Caillou Wears Nappies Again, Doris Calms Rosie Down, Caillou and the Moving Stone, Boris Gets Sent to Heck, Rosie and Caillou Stand on Boris's Face, If Cody Was Grounded Forever, Caillou Changes His Name to Cai-Cai, Rosie Vomits. Category:7: Boris Brings a Bomb Home, Cody Steps on a Toy, Daisy Kicks the Cereal Box Over, Caillou Forces His Pet to Go Outside, Lily Spits Out Broccoli, Caillou and Rosie Blame it on Sara, Leo, Celementine, and Classic Caillou Vomit, Gina and Ms. Martin Kiss, Category:8: Sara Sits on Leo's Chair, Rosie Hits Gilbert, Rosie Sleeps in a Crib, Lily Wears Na ppies, Daisy Spits at Category:9: Doris Has a Baby, Boris Turns Into Boris (From Fingerlings,) Rosie and her Pet, Cody Sleeps on the Floor, Lily, Daisy, and Rosie Sleep Forever, Caillou and Rosie Get Expelled from Kahoot, Boris Wins Infinite Money, Doris Gets Extremely Mad at Boris,. Category:10: Rosie's Dress, Caillou Andy Daisy Go for a Walk, The Kids Have a Talk, Rosie and Lily's summer, The Kids Play Kahoot, Caillou's Future Style, The Kids Go Downtown, Sara and Gina's Hula Dance, Leo and Rosie's Chores, Boris and the Key, Doris Vomits. Category:WATCH IT!